sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Moon Rising
| runtime = 124 minutes | country = United States | language = English | studio = | distributor = Grindhouse Entertainment Group | budget = $3,000,000 | gross = }} Dark Moon Rising (aka Wolf Moon) is a horror film made in 2009 directed by Dana Mennie who also co-wrote the movie with Ian Cook. The film is about a small town girl, Amy (played by Ginny Weirick), who falls for wanderer Chris Diveccio. The film also stars María Conchita Alonso and Max Ryan as two local townspeople who try to save the town from destruction."Dark Moon Rising." IMBD. 2009. Web. . Plot A girl named Amy, falls in love with the new boy in town. Dan is the drifter from out of town who carries a dark secret with him. In the beginning, Amy's friends, tell her to go talk to Dan, who is working in an auto shop. He treats Amy with disinterest until he realizes that he has hurt her feelings. He asks to give her a ride home. Amy's father doesn't trust Dan from the beginning. Dan's a drifter, so people automatically don't trust him. But, the reason people don't trust him is because of the vibes he gives off. Amy and Dan get to know each other as the movie progresses. Meanwhile, Dan's father, Bender, is out killing people only a few states over. Dan's dad eventually shows up and kills a dog along with a horse. Sam, the local sheriff, and Amy's dad investigate the murders and eventually connect them to the killings from other states. The two eventually discover Charles Thibodeaux. Charles tells them that he knows Bender from a while ago and Bender is a werewolf. Charles put Bender in jail a while back, and he escaped seeking revenge. Bender killed Charles' wife brutally and Charles never got over it. Characters *Max Ryan as Darkman/Bender *María Conchita Alonso as Sam *Chris Mulkey as John *Sid Haig as Crazy Louis *Chris Diveccio as Dan *Billy Drago as Charles Thibodeaux *Lin Shaye as Sunny *Arielle Vandenberg as Nicole *Rikki Gagne as Stacey *Norman Mora as Chico *Ginny Weirick as Amy About the director Dark Moon Rising is Dana Mennie's debut film."Dark Moon Rising Trailer." Dread Central. 19032009: n. page. Web. 5 Oct. 2011. . Dana Mennie also wrote, produced, and starred in Dark Moon Rising. "Dana Mennie." IMBD. n.d. n. page. Web. 5 Oct. 2011. . Dana was at first against casting Chris DiVeccio as Dan, but Chris had a friend that was close to Dana and he was eventually persuaded.DiVeccio, Chris. "Hunks of Horror: Dark Moon Rising." Twitch. Interview by Michael Guillen. 010072010. Web. . Release Dark Moon Rising was a selection at the Freak Show Horror Film Festival on October 10, 2009. It was released on DVD June 22, 2010 under the title Wolf Moon. Reviews Dark Moon Rising has been accused of "capitalizing on the Twilight Saga" by many different sources.Guillen, Michael. "Hunks of Horror." Evening Class. n. page. Web. 5 Oct. 2011. . References External links *Movie website *IMDb Category:2009 films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Werewolves in film